Ace Attorney: Abel Verity
by Pegasus Knight Salvo
Summary: Phoenix Wright becoms a mentor to a new attorney, Abel Verity. A new host of characters appear with the original cast, creating a new plotline that lies between Justice for all and Apollo Justice. A few grammatical issues, but the comp. is being stubbor.


**Ace Attorney: Abel Verity**

**(Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Ace Attorney series, nor do I own Capcom. All characters are owned by Capcom, save for Abel, who is mine. Victims and culprits are also of my creation, but they are not to resemble anyone in real life. Descriptions of events or people pertaining to real life is purely coincidental and unintentional. This Fan Fiction takes place after Justice for All, but before Apollo Justice and Miles Edgeworth Investigations. Enjoy_**)**

Episode One: Turnabout Rookie

Part one: Beginning-Meeting

Date: December 18 Time: 3:00 AM

Location: Low-Rent Apartments

Floor 12 Room# 113

Audio Diary Entry # 001

_"Testing…testing…is this thing even working? This is my first entry in my audio diary, where I can recap the day's events so they stay in my mind forever…so here goes! It's only three in the morning, but I still cannot fall asleep. You see, yesterday I passed the bar exam, and am now officially a defense attorney. I've been assigned to study under a currently working attorney to get the ropes, and all save one had turned down my letters sent a week in advance. It seems that as of today, I am going to be the apprentice of the Turnabout Lawyer himself; Mr. Phoenix Wright. _

_ Oops, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Abel Verity, twenty year old rookie defense lawyer. My parents, lord rest their souls, wanted me to be a boy, and refused to alter my name, so that's one mystery solved for now. First thing's first…I need to find out where the Wright & Co. Law Offices are… Heck, maybe I'll learn to earn enough to afford heating…good thing this hasn't been a harsh winter so far. _

_ Thank god for whoever invented electric blankets, that's all I can say. That's one of the few things I own that still works nowadays. My television is broken, the stove won't work, and the inside of my refrigerator is somehow warmer than my actual apartment, go figure. I'd like to say my microwave works, but I don't want to jinx it! That thing's practically my lifeline to a full stomach!_

_ …A stomach that feels pitifully empty right about now. Might as well go breakfast shopping, I've got a few hours to kill after all, and I'm not going to let myself fall asleep, 'cause if I do…I'd definitely be late…_

_ So I got changed into my only relatively formal outfit I had, put on my sleeveless grey trench coat, and fastened my new attorney's badge to the collar. I finished getting ready and left my abominable abode. Today was the start of a rather hectic, but worthwhile new page in the story of my life."_

Date: December 18 Time: 7:00 AM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

Phoenix Wright sat at the desk he rarely ever got a chance to be at with a sigh. Today was the day that he would become a mentor of a rookie, much like Mia Fey had for him three years ago. All he knew about this rookie was that their name was Abel Verity, and that this rookie was exceptionally intelligent, passing the bar exam yesterday at the age of twenty. He nervously adjusted his red tie and fiddled with his attorney's badge that was pinned on his blue suit.

"Hey, Nick! They're making a new Steel Samurai movie!" Cheered his assistant, Maya Fey with a great deal of gusto. The newest master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, this was Maya Fey's last day in his office for a while. Many cases had revolved around the younger sister of his late mentor, Mia.

"Huh? Oh, interesting…"

"What's on your mind, Nick? You seem kind of distracted…"

Phoenix shrugged. "Today, the rookie's coming. I keep wondering what he's going to be like"

Maya turned thoughtful. "Hmm…I don't know. What if he ends up being a lot like Edgeworth?"

Phoenix grimaced. "I hope not! One of him is more than enough!" Just the mention of his rival and friend made him even more nervous.

"I'm sure he'll be a decent guy! I mean, 'Abel', that doesn't seem like a name of a notorious villain or murderer."

_And you're judging him based off of his NAME? _ Phoenix stumbled to his feet when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Um…come on in!" He called out. He heard the door open and close softly and footsteps approach their office. A young woman stood at the doorway, looking at Phoenix and Maya before nodding to herself. She had short, red hair, easily maintainable, or so it seemed. "You are Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney, correct?" She looked at him expectantly with piercing icy blue-grey eyes.

Maya smiled delightedly. "A client, Nick!"

The young woman frowned. "Client? Why would a defense attorney ask another to defend them?" She gestured with a gloved hand to her attorney's badge.

_No way! Is this…? _Something clicked in Phoenix's mind and could hardly believe his thoughts. "Yes, I am Phoenix Wright. And this is Maya Fey, a spirit medium and friend of mine. You…are Abel Verity, right?"

The woman seemed to relax and her lips curved into a small hint of a smile. "You got it, sir. Nice to meet you and thanks for accepting my letter."

Maya gaped. "You're a woman? B-but your name…!"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. _Actually…I was thinking the same thing. What an odd name for a…woman._

Abel crossed her arms across her chest with a sigh. "Blame my stubborn parents for that. They wanted me to be a boy, but when they found out that I was a girl, they couldn't come up with a proper name before I was born. Hence, the name's Abel."

_What a wacked family she must have…_ He thought to himself. "Well, um, welcome to the Wright & Co Law Offices! And congratulations on becoming a defense attorney!"

Abel was caught off guard and gave a self-conscious smile, running her left hand through her bangs. "Oh! Eh, um, err…thanks!" _Wow, Abel…reeeeeal smooth. Way to show your nerves!_  
>The young woman in a kimono looked at her, her dark eyes questioning. "Why are you nervous, Miss Abel?"<p>

Abel remained silent for a moment, when Phoenix chuckled. "Its rough, isn't it? When I just became an attorney, I didn't know what to do!" He gestured for her to sit down in a nearby chair. Abel did so, and looked puzzled. _Am I that easy to read? Note to self: learn how to bluff. _"Yeah…I don't really know how to act; it was only yesterday when I was…" Her shoulders slumped "…a janitor"

The young woman known as Maya smiled delightedly. "Oh! Tell me this; do you like the Steel Samurai?"

_Huh? What is she babbling about? _"Sorry, I don't watch television. Is it a radio show…? If it is, I may tune in to hear it sometime." _I can't really say I can't afford a working one…_

Maya did an about-face, her jaw dropping. "No way! You don't know the greatness that is the Steel Samurai? Nick! We've got a problem!"

Abel finally connected her thoughts and pounded her fist in her open palm. "I got it! Isn't that the case where Will Powers was accused of murdering a man plotting to kill the producer?"

Phoenix nodded. "You're well informed for a rookie, Miss Verity!"

Abel shook her head. "I was in the courtroom for the trial for extra credit. That woman…Oldhag, was it? She was annoying!"

Maya laughed. "You mean Oldbag?"

Abel paled "Hold it! I thought that her name was Oldhag! That's what I wrote in my paper!" _If she ever appears as a witness, she'll feel my wrath!_

Phoenix had an unreadable expression on his face. "You wrote her name as…Old hag?" In Abel's eyes, he looked like he was trying not to laugh and sighed.

"My teacher gave me a penalty of one letter grade off of the paper because of that. He said that it was rude to intentionally insult one's elders like that." She scowled. "It's all that old hag's fault, dangnabit!"

_She's so childish when she's mad…how cute. _Phoenix laughed mentally, looking once more at the clock. He jumped to his feet, his eyes wide. "Maya! It's 8:00!" Maya gasped. "The train! Oh no!"

Phoenix startled as Abel jumped to her feet, unsure of what to do. "Train? Are we headed somewhere?"

"I need to go back to my village! The train's leaving at 8:15!"

Phoenix saw a glint in Abel's eyes that made him nervous. _Looks like the rookie has an idea…*gulp* _

Abel took a key ring out of her coat pocket. "...I-I'll drive. I'll get you there in plenty of time, trust me!"

"You have a car? Nick, you really need to get one now!"

"I don't have a license!" _I'm starting to fell that I'm the only one without one these days…_

"…um, actually…"

Date: December 18 Time: 8:05 AM

Parking Lot

Abel's 'Ride'

Phoenix paled when he saw Abel's vehicle, which definitely wasn't a car, not by a long shot. Standing before him was a motorcycle with a sidecar attached to it. "Maybe we should get another tic—"

"WHOA! Nick! I call shotgun!" Maya squealed in delight. Abel took two helmets out of the side-car. She handed one to Maya, who put it on happily, adjusting the chin-strap. The other one she gave to Phoenix, who protested. "What about you?"

"What about me? I'm not going to get in an accident. Even if I did, I don't want your death on my conscience. Now put that helmet on and get on the bike! Maya, you wanted the sidecar, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Hop in." Abel stated and got onto her motorcycle. "Get on, Mr. Wright, there's a seat behind me"

Phoenix looked at the motorcycle dubiously, but there was indeed a seat behind his student. He sat behind her, putting on the helmet and adjusting it slightly. He then saw a major contradiction in the evidence! "M-miss Abel! What do I have to hold on to?"

"Me."

"W-w-w-w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" _Not that I can see anywhere else to hold on to but…._

"Unless you want to be roadkill in thirty seconds, you will put your arms around my waist." Abel growled, turned and gave Phoenix a glare equally as frightening as Edgeworth on a bad day.

"Oh, um…like this?" He tentatively reached around her, interlocking his hands.

"No. Grab your forearms. That way you won't fall." Abel replied, moving his hands. Phoenix felt himself yanked forward, feeling their bodies press together. He felt his face heat up, and prayed that he wasn't blushing.

"All set?" Abel called out as she started the motorcycle, the bike roaring to life and quieting to a loud purr.

"Yeah!" Maya laughed.

"Y-yeah" Phoenix found himself replying hollowly. _I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die!_

"Then we're off!" Abel called out, and they tore down the street at blinding speed.

"O-o-o-o-objectiooooon!" Phoenix cried out, tightening his grip around his student's waist in fear.

Date: December 18 Time: 8:11 AM

Train Station

Train Line #2

Phoenix survived the six minute ride, but felt like ten years got scared off of his life. Abel kept changing lanes and weaving around traffic, and hit every street light green. And the expression on her face the whole time was grim and focused.

He and Maya got off the motorcycle; Abel drove off to get a parking spot, taking her helmets back. Phoenix saw Maya looking at him with a sly smile on her face. "That was fun, wasn't it, Nick?"

"No comment."

"Hehehehe…you were holding on to her really tight! You were scared!"

"I thought I was going to die!" Phoenix's shoulders slumped. _At least she only drove five miles over the speed limit…_

"Nick?" Maya's voice brought Phoenix back to his senses. Maya was looking at him, her luggage packed in a case that she was holding by the handle with both hands.

"What's the matter, Maya?" He asked, feeling his concern show on his face.

"That woman…Abel Verity."

"What about her?"

Maya closed her eyes, the air around her changing subtly along with her appearance. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer herself; rather she had channeled the spirit of her sister, Mia Fey. Mia looked at Phoenix with a serious expression. "Phoenix. I've got to tell you something about the girl you're mentoring."

"You know Abel Verity?"

Mia nodded. "She was a major part of a case five years ago; a case that got suspended, to be precise. Ask her about it when you get the chance."

"What kind of case? What do I say?" Phoenix was shocked. _How does Mia know about Abel?_

"MH-08. Ask her about that. That's all the info I can give you, Phoenix. Ask her only when the time is right." And at that, she closed her eyes and released her hold on Maya, vanishing without a trace into whatever spiritual place she came from.

A loud horn blared, startling both Phoenix and Maya. The train began to pull in to the station, but there were police moving people away from the train. _What now? _Phoenix looked around and saw Abel jogging toward them from the entrance. When she reached them, she bent over double, trying to catch her breath.

"Bad news, Maya! You're going to be stuck here for a while longer." She said between breaths.

Phoenix and Maya looked at her. "What?" They both exclaimed at once.

"I overheard some fancy man wearing red talking about it with an unintelligent looking detective. Apparently, during the train ride to this station, a body was found. The one who discovered the body is under arrest as soon as they get off the train."

"A body was found? Does that mean…?" Phoenix did not like the way this conversation was going. _Fancy man in red? Unintelligent detective? Sounds like Edgeworth and Gumshoe…which must mean that this is a __**murder**__. _

Abel nodded. "Logically, it is suspected that there was foul play involved. Why else would a homicide detective be here with a prosecutor?"

Maya pouted. "Pearly is going to be sad to know I'm going to be late…"

Phoenix exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Hopefully, this incident will get wrapped up soon." _Looks like Abel didn't need to drive like a maniac…and scare me to death!_

"Not likely. The defendant is denying any and all involvement except in finding the body. Hey Maya, Do you want me to drive you two to Kurain Village?"

"Maya's the one going! I've got to s–stay here!"

"So you're not going to see your girlfriend off, huh?"

"What? Girlfriend? She's my assistant!" _How can she fluster me so easily?_

"So you're saying you're single, eh?" She countered with a deadpan expression, void of any noticeable emotion.

"Yes…but…wait! HOLD IT! What the heck? What are you getting at?" Phoenix began to protest when he was quickly quieted by Abel's laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha…man is it fun to see how different people react to the same question! Don't you mind what I said; I'm just joking!"

Suddenly, in Phoenix's mind's eye, the area around Abel grew dark, and two chains materialized out of nowhere, a red lock appearing over her heart at the intersection of the two chains. _What the…? Psyche-locks? I've got to get to the bottom of this 'joke'!_

In his right pocket he enclosed his hand around the magatama, a gift given to him by Maya, and with it, he could bring forth the truth hidden in people's hearts. "What do you mean…by 'joke'?" He retorted.

Abel tilted her head to the side a small fraction. "Whatever do you mean? I was just teasing you _to see your reactions, _nothing more!"

_So she was testing my reactions…she was serious when asking them, but when I reacted the way I did, she relaxed, and even laughed. Wait…testing my reactions? Was this a…? _"Miss Abel Verity. I believe I know why you asked me those questions."

Abel's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Huh?" She then regained composure and smiled. "Well, spill the beans! Why did I ask you what I did, hmm?"

Phoenix smiled confidently. _I've got her now! _"You were testing me, weren't you?"

Abel crossed her arms across her chest. "And?"

_Agh…the lock is still there! I need to think things through! _"Well, aren't you going to tell me why you tested me?"

"How about you tell me since you seem to have all the answers, Mr. Wright. Why did I test you? _I don't even know you that well!_"

_She doesn't know me that well? Well of course…huh? I think I've got it! _Phoenix nodded. "I can tell you why. You were testing me to see if you could trust me or not, weren't you?"

Abel looked at the ground, grabbing her left arm with her right hand, looking at the floor. "Hnnnngh…." She sighed, the lock over her heart shattering. "I can't bluff worth a dime; you could see right through me, Mr. Wright."

Maya looked at her. "So you were testing him?"

Abel nodded and met Phoenix's eyes. "Yeah, I test everyone I meet, to gauge their character. Usually, I can get a good read off of them. I don't trust others that easily, not after that incident…"

Phoenix blinked, his curiosity piquing. _Is this the MH-08 case? _"What incident?"

A familiar darkness surrounded Abel and this time, five black hued locks barred the way to the truth. An ominous feeling of despair emanated from them. _Guess I've got some investigating to do. Can I even break locks like these?_

"Did I say incident? Forget about it, it's nothing important" She shrugged off the question, gazing over at the train. "Looks like it stopped."

Abel couldn't believe how easily her lie was exposed. The focus she saw in Phoenix's eyes was something she wouldn't forget anytime soon. His reactions to her out of the box questions made Abel think he was a somewhat decent man, but she'd have to test him further sometime later.

What struck her as odd was that he seemed to know more about her than he let on. She would have to do some investigating of her own. One thing was certain though. _Mr. Wright and motorcycles don't mix. I'd be lucky if I didn't get any bruises from that drive!_ She gingerly touched her stomach when Phoenix wasn't looking and winced. She said to hold on tight, he so he did…much more than he needed. She grinned mentally, thinking it best to ask that particular test question later.

The train where the possible murder took place had stopped, and the non-witness people fled the train. Five people were held back, and one was placed in handcuffs and led off the train. She looked at the defendant's face and gasped, running toward him. She heard Phoenix call out, then give chase.

"Artur! What mess did you get into this time?" She demanded angrily. Artur was her only friend she kept after the incident five years ago, and he was as harmless as a gnat; annoying, but docile.

"Abeeeeel! It wasn't me! Help me!" The black haired young man pleaded, his brown eyes wide and frightened.

The unintelligent looking detective stood in her way, about a full six inches taller than herself. "Hello there, miss! Sorry, but you're going to have to leave, pal." He was looking at her with an idiotic look on his face, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hold it! I am a defense attorney, and Artur has just requested my aid!" Her vehemence must have startled the detective, because he took a step back, looking at her like a kicked puppy.

_That idiot! Rushing into things like that! She has no idea what she's doing, that rookie! _Phoenix grumbled as he and Maya followed her. They caught up to her, only to see her staring down Detective Dick Gumshoe, her expression was a mask, but her eyes were glaring daggers. In Phoenix's opinion, she looked like a cat with raised hackles, hissing at something it found particularly aggravating. "Abel! Never rush into things like that! You could get arrested for obstruction of justice!"

The look she gave him then, with her shoulders slumped and her eyes on the ground darting to him guiltily, arms hanging uselessly at her sides, was one he hoped never to see again. "I'm sorry but…the defendant, I know him. He asked me to help him just now. Mr. Wright, I-I need to defend him!" And with that statement she regained her poise, glaring at Gumshoe once more.

"Wow, Nick" Maya said. "She has a lot of faith in him!"

Phoenix sighed, thinking that this woman would end up being a nuisance, but her earnest desire to help her friend reminded him of himself, to be honest. "If you're so insistent, then fine. But I'm going to be with you in court. I'll show you the ropes of the courtroom."

A familiar voice from behind Phoenix practically made him jump out of his skin. He wheeled around to see Miles Edgeworth standing there, his arms crossed, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Fancy meeting you here, Wright."

"Edgeworth…?"

Phoenix watched as Abel stood next to him, eying Edgeworth cautiously for a moment before speaking. "Mr. Wright, you know this dandy?"

Phoenix's looked at Edgeworth's reaction, and almost laughed as Edgeworth recoiled as if stung by a particularly obnoxious wasp. "I-I am not a dandy!"

"Your cravat says otherwise, Mr. Dandy"

"Grrrr…Wright, just who is this woman?"

"Objection! I asked your name first, Dandy-man!" Abel countered with a flippant wave of her hand. "Or is your name truly 'Dandy'?"

Phoenix stifled a snort as his friend tried to regain composure. "I am prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Now, please explain who you are and why you are here." He looked at her inquisitively, giving her a look-over.

"Stop staring at me!" Abel growled defensively, backing up a step. Phoenix saw Edgeworth blink and shook his head, smirking. "My apologies, but I am curious. Wright, is this your apprentice?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. This is Abel Verity" He replied and chuckled as Edgeworth flinched once more. "SHE is Abel? Abel is a male na—"

"Can it, Dandyworth! I am Abel Verity, defense attorney, and am the one currently on this case! And if you are the prosecutor…my first victory will be against none other than yourself!" She pointed at him belligerently.

A stunned silence answered.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_A/N: Salvo here, writing a fanfiction for my all time favorite game series, Ace Attorney. Abel has a very…strong personality…but hopefully won't overpower the storyline. She's clearly poor, but has a motorcycle with a sidecar. That will be explained in a different episode. Think of Artur 'Art' East as a lower key Larry Butz, and that's how much of a troublemaker he is. He doesn't flirt with every female he sees, and is in actuality very much intimidated by women, other than his childhood friend, Abel. _

_ You, the reader, are going to soon learn that Abel for the most part in court cannot keep her inner monologue inner, and instead mutters what she's thinking under her breath. _

_ The MH-08 case is a case invented by me, but it's basically about a serial killer who targets and kills the families of detectives. The killer is simply known as 'the Ghost' because he has never been seen, nor has he left any evidence behind…until a certain **incident**. Anyhow, read, review, and look forward to the next part of this episode, the investigation! Here's a Sneak Peek, in scripted format just for something different XD_

_Abel: …_

_Wright: Is something wrong, Abel._

_Abel: I shouldn't have eaten breakfast…_

_Wright: What? You're going to get sick?_

_Abel: No. It's just that…_

_Wright: Huh?_

_Abel: I hate trains. They make me feel flustered. _

_Wright: Don't you mean, 'clustered'?_

_Abel: That too. You know…_

_Wright: What?_

_Abel: If this was a normal day, and someone walked in this bathroom, and caught us both in here looking for evidence, what would they say?_

_Wright: That wouldn't be normal!_

_Abel: Hahahahaha…! _

_Wright: H-huh? Ugh! I've had it with your tests!_

_Abel: That wasn't a test, it was a joke. How about this as a joke: Red Rum. _

_Wright: What kind of a joke is that? You're too young to drink!_

_Abel: Write it on a piece of paper and show it to a mirror. Hmm…speaking of paper…let me write this down. Is this…a-Wraaaaaaaagh!_

_Edgeworth: What is going on here? What was with that yell?_

_Wright: Let me see…wraaaaagh!_

_Edgeworth: Blast the both of you! Let ME see the note…_

_Abel: Show it to a mirror, like the both of us did. _

_Edgeworth: …..R-ridiculous! This is not pertinent to the case!_

_Abel: Well, it IS a murder. HH_


End file.
